Ling Ling
Biography Ling Ling is a 10-12 year old girl at the time of introduction. She is a private hunter at the 'Clear Sky' organization. She is taken care of by Old Bao, the manager of the 'Clear Sky' organization. She is the daughter of the Cold King of Hunters, a 7th generation Hunter King. She became a hunter due to her father taking her along on missions. She continued being a hunter after her father was killed mysteriously and is determined to seek the truth based on clues she pics up through her investigations. The death is related to a 'red soul' which grows stronger with time, named the red demon. Old Bao blocks Ling Ling as soon as she makes a discovery as he knows the red demon is too strong for her to confront. She meets Mo Fan when he moves to Shanghai to attend the Pearl Magic University and needs income. At first, she dislikes Mo Fan and believes him to be an ordinary magician, however on their first mission together she changes her mind due to witnessing his power. Ling Ling and Mo Fan go on to solve some groundbreaking cases on a global scale such as the curse of the drowned man, the Chongming Island Black Church eradication, the Croatian plague and many more. These achievements catapult both Ling Ling and Mo Fan to the rank of 7 star hunter master, which is the highest rank below the King of Hunters. This has turned her into a psuedo-adrenaline junky. As she has berated mo fan for not taking her along to egypt for his assault on Khufu's pyramid and often forgets to eat and sleep while working. Despite her advancements so far, her grand father doesn't allow her to simply run around and complete any mission she wants and she is required to attend school when she doesn't have any work, something she rather dreads. She has stated that she isn't a fan of physical contact with people, but would like to be married one day. Abilities and Powers Despite not being old enough to awaken magic and use it for hunting, she makes up for it by her extensive skills in order to complete hunter missions. She is abnormally intelligent, knows the most obscurest type of monsters in great detail, has great strategic skills, she is a good infiltrator/actor and knew how to completely bug and monitor a private residence without any of the residents knowing. She does not fear stepping into dangerous situations as long as Mo Fan is with her. But by far her most powerful ability is her nigh boundless determination, willing to stand on the front lines against a demon empire despite not having any magic and is willing to stay up for several days at a time just doing research and experiments, to the point where mo fan had to force her to sleep with the use of threats and curses. Although not having magic, she knows how to defend herself and has a light magic based net weapon, capable of restraining and damaging both humans and monsters. She also has a range of other high quality magic tools. She is a 7 Star Hunter Master, which surprises others due to her young age. Not everyone can achieve this rank over their lifetime. She once used her rank to prevent a City Hunter Team from interfering in a highly volatile situation. Category:Characters Category:Female